


Guess Who?

by Lillinet (IzarVesperes)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Reveal Fic, based in a comic I saw in Tumblr and couldn't find
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-08-02 15:25:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16307759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzarVesperes/pseuds/Lillinet
Summary: Él estaba aburrido. Ella era muy mala identificando voces. O quizás todo lo contrario.





	1. Tan Solo Una Persona

La vio en la terminal del subterráneo y le pareció interesante seguirla. Llevaba con ella una caja con el logo de la panadería de sus padres y parecía buscar a alguien con la mirada.

No es que él la estuviese siguiendo o algo parecido. Su clase de esgrima terminó muy temprano y tenía un tiempo para él, por lo que fue a vagar un poco por la ciudad. Que la encontrara en el lugar más inesperado y en el momento menos esperado era otra cosa.

Pensó, después de todo, que pasar un tiempo con Marinette no sería malo. No se veían mucho fuera del círculo de amistades o actividades escolares. Y ella era una buena chica, una buena amiga. Muy dulce a decir verdad; aunque bastante nerviosa. Pero era agradable, e interesante. Quizá pasar un tiempo con ella para estrechar lazos no le haría mal.

No supo muy bien en qué momento empezó a jugar con la idea de iniciar conversación con ese juego, pero por las dudas, empezó a seguirla. En una de esas quizá se decidía y lo hacía o no.

Se escondió en las sombras y esperó.

—¿Qué pretendes? —preguntó Plagg asomándose desde su bolsillo especial en el interior del abrigo.

Él le devolvió la sonrisa y se mantuvo en silencio, acechando.

El momento vino cuando ella se encontró con el cliente y le entregó la caja. Éste revisó la mercadería y le pagó antes de irse. Marinette se quedó contando el dinero y él esperó a que guardara las ganancias para "atacar".

La tomó por detrás y le tapó los ojos. Escuchó su chillido usual, el mismo cuando se asustaba de su presencia cuando no lo esperaba. Pero él estaba acostumbrado a eso de ella, y de varios. A veces era demasiado sigiloso para su gusto, pero otras... no lo era suficiente.

—Adivina quién soy —dijo con voz cantarina.

Ahora, poniéndolo en perspectiva, no debería haberlo hecho en pleno invierno y con guantes de cuerina negros. Pero, Adrien no tenía posibilidad de saber que ella se lo tomaría de ese modo. Además ni siquiera era la tela de su traje.

—¿Ch... Chat Noir?

Abrió los ojos con sorpresa y entró en pánico.

—Ah... Princesa, qué buena eres —fue la única respuesta que se le ocurrió.

Pudo escuchar la palmada en el rostro que Plagg se dio dentro de su bolsillo.

—¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Hay problemas?

—No... no, nada de eso. Solo te vi y, pensé en saludarte.

—Oh... ehm... ¿hola? —Pudo escuchar una sonrisa nerviosa en ella a la vez que sentía las manos sin guantes sobre las suyas.

—¡Ah! Yo no te recomendaría que lo hiceras —dijo—. Bueno, tampoco te recomiendo que no lo hagas. Pero... quizá no te encuentres con el Chat Noir que siempre conoces.

La sintió reír algo nerviosa.

—¿Cómo es eso? —inquirió mientras intentaba zafarse de su agarre.

—Estoy sin... las orejas. —Fue la manera más sutil que se le ocurrió para decirlo—, y sin la cola. Y sin el... antifaz. Digamos.

Nunca odió sus gritos como en ese momento. La gente se dio vuelta para verlos. Cuando Adrien sonrió y se pegó más al cuerpo de Marinette, dejaron de prestarles atención. Que terrible para quienes estuviesen en verdadero peligro en situaciones parecidas, pero gracias al cielo por la indiferencia colectiva humana.

—Entonces... —Ella temblaba ante la idea y él la sentía con todo su cuerpo ahora.

—Yup...

—¿Y te pareció adecuado venir a mí y-y, ¡y... esto!? —con sus manos golpeó sus propias piernas para demostrar su frustración.

Adrien rió.

—No es buen momento para señalarlo, pero suenas mucho a mi lady —acotó y la sintió tensarse—. No se lo digas nunca; me mataría si se entera.

—B-bueno, por donde lo veo, es irresponsable de tu parte hacer esto. —Vio como se cruzaba de brazos y exageraba sus gestos para hacerle entender su punto, además del tono de su voz.

—Pero nunca te veo... —Le reprochó como niño, improvisando y agradeciendo todas las clases de actuación pagadas por sus padres, y su creatividad para las mentiras—. Al menos, en una situación donde no haya problemas.

Silencio.

—¿Mari...nette?

—¿Quieres hablar? ¿Con...conmigo?

—Las ultimas veces, me ayudaste mucho —reconoció—. Eres una buena persona y... debo admitir que me gustaría...er, ser tu amigo.

Más silencio.

—Muy bien —accedió ella—. Pero tienes maneras raras de ser ¿lo sabes?

Él rió aliviado.

—Sí, no eres la primera que lo nota.

—Ven a mi casa esta noche, y hablaremos... —propuso entonces.

Improvisó un ronroneo que no le salió y ella rió, aflojando su postura.

—Sí, hay muchas cosas que no salen sin el traje —reconoció riendo

—Sí, te entiendo.

—¿Ah?

—Eh... que me imagino. —Estaba tensa de nuevo

Silencio otra vez.

—¿No sabes cómo..?

—Ehm, sí. —Reconoció, sin necesidad de que ella terminara la pregunta.

—No me volteare. Lo prometo.

Adrien suspiró frustrado. No se dio cuenta que su suspiro le hizo cosquillas a ella.

—¿Y si te digo que no... me importaría que lo supieras?

Silencio. Nunca supo qué pasó por su cabeza en ese momento. Pero a veces se sentía así. A veces pensaba que... con que una persona supiera qué y quién era él...

Una sola.

Con una sola persona le bastaba para no sentirse tan solo en toda su vida de secretos, mentiras y restricciones innecesarias. Una sola persona que pudiese conectar a Chat Noir con Adrien Agreste... Quizá podía ayudarlo a lidiar con esa parte de sí que se sentía solo la mayor parte del tiempo.

Le faltaba un confidente. Alguien a quien pudiese hablarle de todo.

¿Por qué no Marinette? Ella siempre parecía ser comprensiva y empática. Y era buena guardando secretos... al menos, por como demostraba preocupación porque él pudiese resguardar su identidad secreta.

—Además, así, ahora, nadie lo sabría. No hay nadie viendo y... —continuó, pero hizo una pausa—, así no me sentiría...

—¿Es lo que quieres? —No lo dejó terminar.

—S-sí...

La sintió respirar hondo.

—Bueno, está bien... supongo.

Adrien sonrió y la soltó. Con mucho miedo, la vio darse vuelta y se sorprendió de verla con los ojos cerrados. Él rió, y ella bufó en respuesta, por lo que risa aumentó.

—Abre los ojos, vamos. No lo hagas más dramático de lo que ya es —la incitó.

Y así, sin más, lo hizo. Y vio el rostro de Marinette transformarse en sorpresa. Y la vio palidecer. Él solo movió la mano, saludándola.

—Hola.

—¿A-Adrien?


	2. Acorralada

Su cerebro simplemente se desconectó. Dijo  _"Adiós, hasta mañana. Es demasiado para mí. Me voy"_  y se apagó. Fue una suerte que Adrien estuviese ahí para atraparla antes de que se diera la cara contra el piso; eso no hubiese sido nada bonito.

Hasta que los paramédicos llegaron, estuvieron sentados en una de las bancas; uno al lado del otro. Sintiendo su calor, su perfume, su cuerpo al lado suyo. En cualquier otra situación se hubiese sentido en el paraíso, ahora no terminaba de salir del estupor.

¿Adrien era Chat Noir? ¿En serio? Es decir, ¿en serio? ¿Era una mala pasada?¿Una broma de mal gusto? ¿En qué versión retorcida del mundo, su compañero de aventuras que estaba enamorado de ella era el chico del que ella estaba enamorada?

Adrien no dijo nada, a penas se disculpó, pero no parecía que se haya tomado a mal su reacción. Casi ni hablaron en ese momento, pero porque los empleados del subterráneo iban constantemente a chequear si estaba bien.

Recién después de que llegaron, le tomaran la temperatura y demás cosas de rutina, la dejaron ir. Y aún así, no hubo palabras mientras salían. Caminaron unos instantes en silencio, y pasaron por la entrada de un café. Con un gesto y una media sonrisa, la invitó a entrar y ella accedió.

E incluso ahí no se le ocurrió qué decir, ¿gracias?, ¿qué se te pasó por la cabeza cuando decidiste decírmelo? Adrien terminó haciendo el pedido de ambos y ella esperó en silencio, queriendo que los engranajes encajaran de alguna manera y le permitiesen funcionar.

—Eres Chat Noir —dijo al fin, cuando se rindió de salir con algo inteligente.

Adrien asintió.

—Sií, lo soy —admitió con una tranquilidad pasmosa.

—¿Y todo lo que dijiste?

—Es cierto.

¿Cómo podía estar tan tranquilo? Ella ya se hubiese muerto miles de veces antes de poder admitir algo de todo lo que él le dijo alguna vez. Ah, pero él parecía necesitar decírselo a alguien. Necesitaba tener un poco de un mundo en el otro y parecía que con su kwami no bastaba.

Hicieron silencio mientras le servían el café y la porción de torta. Cuando el mesero se fue, Marinette levantó la vista hacia él; no se estaba riendo, no estaba angustiado, arrepentido o asustado. Parecía…  _aliviado_.

—Y…¿cómo te sientes? —decidió preguntar.

Adrien le sonrió con esas sonrisas suyas, esas de las que derriten sin saber que derriten.

—Bastante bien, de hecho. Gracias. —Y se llevó a la boca una porción de la torta servida.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa e intentó relajarse al darle un sorbo al té que le sirvieron. No pudo, estaba tan caliente que pelaba. Se mordió la lengua y apuró el vaso de agua que originalmente venía con el café. Adrien rió con esa suavidad de algodón tan perfecta de él y ella se sintió desfallecer. Esas cosas no cambiaban de un momento para otro.

—Se siente bien poder compartirlo con alguien —continuó Adrien—, más si es de confianza.

Marinette se sonrojó y, para sus adentros, se dijo a sí misma de todo. Él no pareció notarlo.

—Pero ¿y con Nino? ¿No hablaste con él? —inquirió; si ella pudiese y fuese completamente seguro, se lo diría a Alya sin dudar.

Adrien negó con la cabeza.

—Quería hacerlo, pero… —hizo un ademán con la mano, como intentando agarrar algo cuya forma desconocía, pero sabía que estaba ahí—. No sé cómo abordar el tema.

—Ah… uhm… sí, creo que entiendo.

Sonrisa. Silencio. Nervios.

—Y…

Él la miró con esa mezcla de curiosidad y… lo qué sea que era lo otro. Era Chat Noir en Adrien, claramente.

—¿De qué querías hablar? —quiso saber. Al menos, antes de que la culpa la agarrara y tomara alguna medida.

Hey, déjenla ser por unos momentos. Al menos para saber si regañarlo o no de acá a la China por ser descuidado.

—Oh...—Adrien parpadeó, no lo había pensado del todo—. Pues…

—¿No tienes ni idea o te arrepentiste? —inquirió acomodándose en en el lugar.

—No, de ninguna manera —negó, sacudiendo la cabeza—… es que…

—¿Te olvidaste?

Una sonrisa nerviosa. Una mirada desaprobándolo. Se miraron y mantuvieron la mirada.

Rieron.

Y… ahí estaba, la  _magia_. La dinámica de su relación cambió. Cómo así, sola. Él empezó a hablarle de la inmortalidad del cangrejo y el dilema del erizo, y antes de que se diera cuenta, Marinette estaba siguiéndole la conversación con el mismo entusiasmo.

El tiempo empezó a pasar, pidieron una taza más de sus bebidas. Hicieron un receso para ir al baño en el ínterin y hasta Adrien llamó avisando a Nathalie que salió antes e iría con amigos a tomar algo.

Todo se estaba dando como manteca bajando por una pendiente en un día de verano. No había obstáculos ni trabas para hablar o no hacerlo. Era lo que Adrien necesitó para distenderse con ella y, a su vez, para que todas las trabas inconscientes que Marinette ponía explotaran y diesen paso a la Marinette que el resto de sus amigos de clase conocía.

Era como si de repente, ella se transformó en una persona amarilla para él, en el que no hizo falta demasiado para que conectaran tanto. Solo necesitaban una buena charla fuera de todo el ambiente diario en el que se conocían para congeniar.

—¿Por qué pensaste que era Chat Noir? —La pregunta saltó de la nada, como si la lamparita se hubiese prendido.

—Pensé que era su...eh, tu voz

—Pero no es distinta mi voz de... mi voz

—Uh… no, suenas distinto. Como… más, no sé ¿alegre? —La sugerencia incluyó que se encogiera de brazos.

—¿De verdad? —Silencio para pensar.

Marinette asintió, y quizás no se dio cuenta, pero él desconfió de sus palabras. Ahí, en ese mismo momento.

—¿Ah, sí?

Ella empezó a dudar. Y la verdad, si se lo preguntaba, no tenía ni la más palidísima idea de por qué asumió que era Chat Noir y no Adrien.

—¿Solo con haber visto a Chat unas… tres veces?

—Hay vídeos. Y estuvo eso de la...eh… De... la entrevista, que terminaron enfrentándose con Audimatrix.

—... ajá.

Silencio.

—¿No será que te gusta Chat? —preguntó con una media sonrisa.

Marinette exageró su risa y la alargó antes de decir que no. El, "no" menos creíble de toda la historia mundial.

—¿Por qué me gustaría Chat Noir?

—Es atlético, tiene músculos, carisma, irresistible...

La risa de Marinette fue tan clara como el agua, pero en ningún momento sonó a burla o escepticismo. Ella solo se interrumpió cuando vio como la estaba mirando.

—Eso suena mucho a Adrien también. —El otro se encogió de hombros.

Lo cierto es que no apostaba porque alguien se interesará en perseguido y limitado por el tiempo, muy poco rebelde… muy poco Chat Noir.

—También están los vídeos de internet —añadió ella.

—¿Y por qué verías los vides que los… ciudadanos de París sacan sobre Chat Noir si no te gusta Chat Noir?

Buen punto, ella en primer lugar no veía ningún vídeo ni de ella misma como Ladybug, ni de Chat. Pero eso no la ayudaría en ese debate.

—Además Chat Noir tiene sus ojos en Ladybug. ¿Por qué miraría a un sujeto que no se fijaría en mí?

Adrien se quedó pensando unos momentos, frente a la pregunta y a la obvia evasión.

—Eso no lo sabías hasta que te lo dije esa noche. La misma noche que también sufrías mal de amores. ¿Quién no sufre si la persona añorada está interesado en otro?

—Bueno, pero venía mal desde antes de que aparecieras esa noche… —Algo que en absoluto le gustaba recordar. Menos en ese momento; era un llamado sutil al deber.

—E Iván comentó que el helado que te dio André tenía menta por los ojos de tu ser amado —continuó, como si fuese poco.

—¿Por qué Alya…? No, ¿por qué Nino te diría…? —Marinette tenía el rostro completamente rojo y estaba por empezar a tartamudear.

—Y es mundialmente conocido que Chat Noir tiene ojos verdes —finalizó.

Silencio. Ella no respondió, bajó la cabeza. Y Adrien se empezó a preguntar si había ido demasiado lejos. Posiblemente, si se lo tenía que preguntar, era porque la respuesta era afirmativa.

—Perdón. No debí insistir en ese tema —Culpable e incómodo, bajó la mirada a la espera de sus palabras—. No era mi intención presionarte. Se me fue de las manos.

Pero no hubo respuesta y toda la situación se estaba poniendo muy incómoda. Más de lo que estaba acostumbrado. Cuando ya estaba por pedir la cuenta y ofrecerle pagar el viaje de regreso, el suave murmullo de la voz de Marinette le llamó la atención.

—No es Chat Noir quien me gusta… sos vos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> la mención a personas amarillas es un concepto de Albert Espinoza que menciona en Mundo Amarillo. Es un buen libro, léanlo si pueden. En sí, ser un amarillo de alguien o tener uno, es tener una persona que a lo mejor no conozcas o solo viste un par de veces y son como uña y mugre. Y puede pasar mucho tiempo sin verlo, pero cuando lo veas, va a ser como si nunca se hubiesen dejado de ver.
> 
> También, si no puedo darle un cierre aún ahora es porque no tengo idea de como darle un cierre a esto, solo se me va ocurriendo como seguirla cuando me siento a escribir. Supongo que ira apareciendo a medida que escribo (algo que me suele pasar muy a menudo, pero ya para el segundo capitulo suelo tener una idea de que quiero que pase xD). Como una amiga Acuinipuini, lo estoy haciendo sin casco y sin vaselina. Que sea lo que tenga que hacer.


	3. El Después Inmediato

El color se le subió al rostro y la expresión cambió por una de sorpresa. No tuvo tiempo de pensar. Si lo hubiese pensado quizás se hubiese quedado quieto y fingido que no escuchó nada. Pero nope, no lo hizo. No, tuvo que llevar sus manos a las sienes y apoyar los codos sobre la mesa mientras se lamentaba por cada segundo que pasó presionando para que hablara.

Las disculpas no le alcanzarían en lo que le quedara de vida. Ella sabía que a él le gustaba Ladybug y si a eso le sumaba que ahora ella sabía que era Chat Noir… era obvio que no se lo iba a decir ¿Por qué no se quedó callado o cambió de tema?

—Perdón, yo no quería… —musito él

Marinette sacudió su cabeza, para indicar que no había problema, que estaba bien, que… de todas las formas que se le ocurrió poder llegar a decirle sus sentimientos esa, justo esa, no era.

—Ii-igual, creo que ya es momento para que...—Marinette arrastró las palabras y quiso levantarse.

Quedó en el intento porque Adrien se inclinó hacia ella y estiró la mano para sostenerla. Él quiso acompañar su gesto con un no sólido, pero quedó ahí a medio camino de realizarse. Y si Marinette se quedó sin moverse, fue por las esmeraldas abiertas de par en par, llenos de arrepentimiento. Adrien aprovecho para hablar.

—Eres la persona en la que más confío—vomitó las palabras, al principio tartamudeando un poco, sin saber porqué decía lo que decía. Pero sabía que era verdad. Pura y absoluta verdad—. Aunque no diga mucho de mí, pero porque no puedo... no estoy acostumbrado a hablar con… gente, personas, de mí edad. A tener amigos o… esas cosas…

El color también inundó las mejillas de Marinette y se volvió a sentar porque el agarre de la mano de él sobre la suya era demasiado fuerte.

—Y con vos es… no lo sé, más fácil. Eres amable, y tienes un corazón enorme, a veces puedes ponerte nerviosa por muchas cosas, pero siempre hablas con honestidad y... Y sabes hacer un montón de cosas y sos maravillosa en todas ellas. Eres… Eh, eres maravillosa—continuó.

Marinette abrió la boca a penas, sintiendo demasiadas emociones en su cuerpo ante la información dada. Respiró hondo e intentó calmarse, no quería volver a desmayarse. Al no tener ningún si ni un no, Adrien fue retirando su mano sobre la de ella y se cohibió. Se llevó una mano a la nuca, con más nerviosismo de lo normal para él.

—Aa a lo que voy es que sos una de las personas más importantes para mí, M-marinette. Si… si hubiese dudado s-solo un poco, n-no te hubiese dicho lo que soy y… y no sé cómo hacer para deshacer lo que… lo que acabo de hacer. No debí presionarte para que dijeras algo que no querías.

Ay, por todo lo sagrado, ese chico era un dulce.

Marinette volvió a sonrojarse, más si eso era posible. Nunca se se le hubiese pasado por la cabeza enojarse con él. Cómo mucho, se avergonzaría con la situación. Sabía el corazón dulce que él tenía, lo recordaba de esa vez que él le explicó toda la situación con el chicle. Y Chat Noir nunca haría algo malo tampoco, también lo sabía, por más que … bueno, todo.

Los dos se quedaron mirando; poco a poco las lágrimas fueron aflorando en el rostro de ambos. Uno, porque creía que la situación era insalvable. Otra, porque no sabía cómo seguir.

Y lo peor es que estaba ahí nomás, la verdad. La posibilidad de decirle quien era, y aún así sabía que ni en mil años se lo diría. No porque podría arruinar las cosas, sino porque era peligroso y ADEMÁS, ella quería que él la quisiera, la amara, por quien era, no por ser Ladybug. Y mal que le pesase, no sabía cuánto o qué era lo que le atraía de Ladybug a Adrien.

—Son palabras muy… dulces, Adrien—expresó, después de inspirar hondo, aliviado de saber que no estaba enojada.

—Es la verdad—respondió.

Se miraron y se sonrieron. Débilmente, pero lo hicieron.

Hablaron unos momentos más, pero se terminaron yendo cada uno para su lado. Aliviados, de alguna manera extraña.

—De cualquier forma...—Tikki habló cuando Marinette estaba en su casa, cómoda, intentando pasar a limpio todo lo ocurrido con ella—. Su pregunta es bastante válida, Marinette ¿Porqué pensaste en Chat Noir en vez de Adrien?

—Te das cuenta que lo que le dijiste a esa chica fue, básicamente, una confesión de amor ¿No?—Plagg hizo lo propio con Adrien.

Ambos se quedaron mirando a sus kwamis, incapaces de poder responderles. No podían mentirles a ellos y la verdad no la tenían.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un Hyper agradecimiento especial a Acuinipuini por señalarme las cosas raras del capítulo para arreglarlas. Dios, tengo problemas con el ritmo a veces y cuando leo y veo que no fluye. Mil gracias por la ayuda.
> 
> Se me fue un toque la mano con mis regionalismos, y pido disculpas, pero en su momento, no podía no escribirlo así


	4. Inconsciente

Pasó todo un fin de semana sin que se viesen las caras. Ni como Adrien y Marinette, ni Chat Noir y Marinette, ni Chat Noir y Ladybug. No iban a mentirse… tanto; pero pensaron en sus pequeños fallos ¿inconscientes?

¿Por qué Plagg insistía que él confesó un amor que creía insistente por Marinette a Marinette misma?

No, él tenía su corazón solo para Ladybug, Marinette era… bueno, era una amiga. Una muy buena amiga. Nada más. Su interés romántico era Ladybug, no su Princesa.

…

Quizás si quería realmente convencerse de ello debía dejar de decirle Princesa a Marinette.

…

¿Por qué tenía que convencerse a él mismo de que estaba enamorado de Marinette?

¡No! Que no estaba. Que NO estaba enamorado de Marinette.

Resopló mientras se tiraba sobre la cama y abrazaba su propia almohada. Plagg le prestaba poco y nada de atención mientras comía el Camberbert de la hora.

* * *

 

¿Por qué pensó en la voz de Chat Noir en vez de la de Adrien? Quizás porque desde aquella confesión en el tejado no había podido dejar de pensar en como manejar el tema ¿debía seguir como fueron hasta ese momento? ¿o debía tener consideración al respecto y cuidar lo que decía? ¿no?

No importaba cuanto lo pensaba, no llegaba a una conclusión que le gustase. Al menos por ese lado. Porque después tenía que pensar en el hecho de que Chat Noir era Adrien. Adrien era Chat Noir.  **O SEA:**

  1.  Adrien la salvó incontables veces de los akumas.
  2.  Ella salvó a Adrien incontables veces de los akumas.
  3.  Ella besó a Adrien  **VARIAS VECES**  (una sola vez en los labios, pero el resto también cuenta).



Y, lo que consideraba particularmente una de las más irónicas situaciones vividas en toda su vida vivida y por vivir:

  *  Haber rechazado a Adrien.



El color se le subió al rostro y pataleo en la cama, sin poder creerlo. Para cuando se calmó, una pregunta la acecho.

¿Se arrepentía de haberlo hecho?

…

Mal que le pesase, no. Ella tenía que mantener la relación lo más limpia posible de… bueno, de todo. Había que mantener sus identidades secretas, secretas; su relación solo podía ser estrictamente profesional y… cualquier cosa que evitara un buen desempeño de trabajo en equipo entre ellos dos.

Pero el saber que era Adrien ahora la hacía sentirse peor al respecto.

Ah, y ya que estaba en tema; ¿Debería de decirle que era Ladybug?¿Debería de reprenderlo por haberse ido de lengua?

* * *

 

El lunes, en el regreso a clases, Marinette se aseguró de llegar temprano. Antes de llegar a la puerta, sintió una mano en el hombro y se detuvo en seco. Al darse vuelta, se encontró con Adrien. Un sonrojo involuntario la invadió y, por un momento, temió no poder hablarle.

—Marinette, hola.

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda y sintió como se le erizaba el vello de la nuca. Intercambiaron palabras triviales y pronto, de alguna manera que se le hacía ajena, se estaban riendo y sonriendo.

—¿Te acompaño?—tardó en entender y el sonrojo la atacó a ella.

—S-sí, claro—y él le hizo un gesto para reanudar el trayecto a clases.

Al principio, fue solo silencio, Adrien la miró un par de veces, pensando cómo iniciar conversación para que la chica se descontracturara un poco y volviesen a tener el mismo ritmo de la última reunión, solo que sin las partes vergonzosas.

—¿Viste que Jagged Stone va a sacar un dvd de su último concierto en vivo?

—¡Si! Me quedé despierta toda la noche para ver el anuncio.

—¡Yo también!¿No te pareció un poco exagerado el delay que hicieron?

—¡Si! Creo que puede estar teniendo problemas con su mánager de nuevo…

Hablaron, de nuevo, de nada. Hubo chistes, hubo risas y cuando entraron así al salón, pasaron por alto los rostros de sus compañeros que los miraron como si fuesen dos extraterrestres que acababan de llegar al planeta. No es que fuese raro verlos hablar: estaban a un banco de distancia y ella era la representante de la clase. El problema fue el aura que los acompañaba. Había como un… algo que no les hacía erizar el vello de la nuca, pero les hacía sentir la urgencia de dejarlos solos. Había como una ¿intimidad? no sabían exactamente, pero era un algo que revolucionaba sus instintos y lo más parecido que esa sensación les remitía era a los primeros días en los que Mylene e Iván empezaron a salir.

Ellos, completamente ajenos, siguieron hablando ya sentados en sus bancos y hasta incluyeron a Alya y Nino en la conversación, pero no era… no eran simples amigos hablando.

Y era una situación que se repitió a lo largo de los días y las semanas y no bajaba la cosa, eh. Adrien iba a clases con una sonrisa más amplia y con un humor más apto para hacer chistes. Marinette parecía un poco más tranquila y ya no tendía a tener esos ataques de nervios donde las palabras se le iban y nadie la entendía cuando estaba cerca de Adrien.

—Entonces...—Alya preguntó una tarde en el patio de recreo. Marinette la mirón sin sentirse aludida

—¿Entonces… qué?—preguntó cuando vio que había demasiado silencio y los ojos de su amiga estaban fijos en ella.

—¿Adrien y vos?—mirada sugerente.

El rostro de Marinette se prendió fuego solo cuando entendió el sentido de la pregunta.

—Amigos. Somos amigos. Solo amigos. Definitivamente, solo amigos.

Alya la miró incrédula y rió.

—Eso es demasiado amigos para ser "solo amigos".

Y ahí estaba el balbuceo que ya muchos extrañaban. Y no importase cómo, no pudo responder con propiedad a eso, ni aquél día ni cualquiera que la pregunta la trajeran a colación.

Preguntárselo a Adrien era tener la misma respuesta, pero con más seguridad.

—Sí, pero no diría que parecen exactamente… amigos.

Adrien la observó.

—¿Y qué parecemos, entonces?

Y la incómoda fue ella, porque la pregunta fue hecha carente de maldad y con tanta curiosidad que, de repente, ser sinceros y directos no parecía correcto.

—Algo un poco más intimo—Pero era Alya de quien se hablaba y por más que le costara, lo diría igual.

—Oh—aquel señalamiento más el recuerdo siempre fresco de las palabras de Plagg, dispararon alarmas en su cabeza.

—Sí—continuó Alya—… y no es por entrometerme, no quiero hacerlo, en serio. Pero Marinette es mi amiga y no me gustaría ver que… bueno, se entusiasme por algo que no sea

—Claro, sí… entiendo—asintió cohibido mientras un sonrojo involuntario aparecía en sus mejillas.

Cuando los segundos pasaban y no había palabras, Alya le llamó la atención poniendo una mano sobre su hombro.

—¿Estas bien?

—Sí, sí… —asintió rápido y fingió una sonrisa—. Es solo que… no me…¿lo esperaba?


	5. Apariencias

Nino también le dijo algo parecido un par de días después. Al principio, pensó que era demasiada coincidencia como para ser cierto, pero también sabía que si había tantas personas cercanas señalando el tema, es que por algo debía ser y valía la pena revisar.

Pero él no estaba dispuesto a ver cuáles eran sus sentimientos, sentía una reticencia natural que lo llevaba a hacer cualquier otra cosa menos eso. Se había acostumbrado a tener ojos solo en Ladybug, era fácil, era cómodo. Era seguro hasta un punto y de alguna forma inconsciente lo sabía. Estar enamorado de alguien que estaba demasiado alto como para llegar a ella era no tener que preocuparse por enfrentarse a todo lo que el amor significase.

Intentaba ser más cauto, de todas maneras, respecto a Marinette. Hasta que no revisara sus sentimientos, le parecía adecuado seguir con el _"mí corazón solo le pertenece a Milady"_ -thing e intentar no ilusionar a Marinette por los sentimientos que ella tenía.

El problema, es que fallaba miserablemente y no se daba cuenta.

Que cuando se encontraban en su balcón, la llenaba de elogios y sonrisas, y se preocupaba por sacarle una risa. Que cuando la acompañaba a su casa después de clase, la llevaba por el camino más largo porque quería ver tal o cual cosa en la tienda de cómics japoneses. Y no se quedaba corto, por el haberlo acompañado la invitaba luego a tomar algo y pagaba él porque ¿Qué clases de modales tendría si no se lo agradecía?

Fue en una de esas, donde estaban en el café, con el hablándole entusiasmado de los tomos que consiguió aquella vez y ella siguiéndole la conversación, que en un momento terminaron discutiendo más del lado filosófico que parecía que contenía el manga.

—Si, pero el yin y el yang tiene un significado más profundo que son opuestos que se complementan.

—Por supuesto, pero es interesante como lo usa en la trama.

—Claro, pero creo que podrían sacar más partido abarcando más profundidad y no quedarse en lo que todos saben—repuso ella, Adrien recargó su cabeza en su mano mientras la miraba con más atención—. Por ejemplo, uno de los postulados, dice que dentro del yin, siempre habrá un poco del yang, y así sucesivamente; dando a entender que nada nunca es puramente yin o puramente yang.

—Que es lo que suele pasar normalmente.

—Si, todo es como una cebolla: tiene varias capas—Adrien rió por la comparación y ella se sonrojó unos instantes, se aclaró la garganta antes de seguir—. O por ejemplo, el principio de que si el yin se va muy al extremo, termina convirtiéndose en yang, y viceversa.

—¿Ah?

—Sí, por ejemplo cuando el vapor de las nubes, que tiene cualidades yin, es demasiada cantidad, se termina transformando en lluvia, que tiene cualidades yang—intentó explicar.

—Los buenos podrían volverse malos y los malos, buenos; en otras palabras.

Ella se encogió en el lugar y asintió, un poco avergonzada de no haber pensado en ese ejemplo. Adrien le sonrió y se produjo uno de esos silencios en donde solo se miraban a los ojos. Pasaba a menudo, pero no era algo de lo que llevaran la cuenta de cuántas veces ocurría (pero, por si quieren saber; SI, ocurría demasiado).

Los interrumpió el ruido de una taza volcándose y su contenido cayendo al suelo. Una silla corriéndose y una voz reclamando a otra.

—No, así no se puede. Todo el tiempo metido en tu mundo ¿Que hay de mí? Ni siquiera tienes consideración en mis necesidades, solo das por hecho que estaré incondicional! ¡Yo no quiero que me des por sentado! No soy un objeto, una mascota. ¡Soy tu pareja!—decía la mujer.

Adrien y Marinette se miraron, incómodos por la discusión de la situación ajena y que nadie sabía hacer nada o quería. O podía. Era una pareja mayor que ellos, deberían diez años más, como mínimo. Y eso los sobrepasaba a ellos por la falta de experiencia.

—¿No podemos ser una pareja normal? ¿No podemos estar enamorados? ¿No podes ser más como ellos? —y con un gesto de la mano señaló a la mesa de Marinette y Adrien—. Ni siquiera te paras a escucharme cuando te hablo, te preocupas solo lo que pasa en tu cabeza y…

El resto del reclamo y de la situación quedó lejano para ellos. No es que les interesaba saber cómo los demás los veían a ellos, pero… esa clase de asunciones no era algo fácil de no-ver una vez señalado. Más con toda la carga que había detrás. Los sentimientos de Marinette y los no-sentimientos de Adrien. En cuanto vieron que el ambiente del café volvía a ser natural, Adrien no tardó en pagar y ambos salieron sin decir una sola palabra.

Caminaron por las calles nevadas en silencio, incómodos y mirando para cualquier lado menos para donde estaba el otro. La distancia entre ambos era considerable y como que no sabían donde meterse o como apurar las cosas para olvidarse de lo sucedido.

Y, el destino, los complació.

—Adrien, ¡mira! —la voz de Marinette lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

Levantó la mirada para verla señalar un póster de próximos estrenos. Era un póster bastante antiguo, uno se daba cuenta por el estilo de diseño. Pero era un re estreno, por el aniversario del estreno original de una película del estudio Ghibli.

—No puede ser—los ojos de Adrien brillaron—, pero no leí sobre nada de eso en…

Callaba por las ideas que iban explotando en su cabeza. Seguramente podía ir con Nino, fácilmente se prendía en todas sus salidas, pero desde que estaba saliendo con Alya, no quería quitarle tiempo. Podían hacer una salida grupal, pero se arriesgaba a terminar participando de una salida de parejas donde se sentiría sobrar. O donde, peor, lo pondrían con Marinette y ya sentiría la presión de ser un algo que no era. Y si hoy fueron confundidos por una por una desconocida y se sintieron igual de incómodos ¿Cómo se sentirían si son tratados así por sus propios amigos? Más si estos ya creían que podía haber algo.

Él se sentía cómodo con ella y no quería que eso cambiara. Eran amigos, después de todo. Y ella era alguien con quien él podía sentirse libre, sin ser Chat Noir.

La idea tomó forma en su cabeza y la pregunta vibró en sus labios un tiempo antes de hacerla.

—¿Y si vamos juntos?


	6. Realización

—¡Adivina quién soy!

Adrien rió mientras intentaba soltarse de esas manos en guantes rojos, pero la enana sabía resistir.

—Ah, no lo sé ¿Ladybug?—preguntó.

Marinette se atragantó con su propia saliva. Sabía que tenía que tomárselo a broma, pero era susceptible a ese tema, ya que aún no decidía que hacer con ése tema y Adrien.

—¡Adrien!—el reclamo combinado con uno de los agudos más agudos que podía emitir.

Adrien rió y se encogió de hombros mientras ella lo soltaba. Se dio vuelta para verla y volvió a reír por verla frustrada.

—¿Qué? Nunca me dijiste que no lo eras—continuo con el chiste—. Además, usas el mismo peinado que ella y tienes sus mismos ojos. Y… creo que su misma estatura.

Se inclinó para verla mejor y ella, automáticamente, se tiró para atrás por la cercanía de su rostro con el suyo. Ya empezaba a sospechar la veracidad de la broma cuando Adrien se irguió, riendo.

—Solo bromeo. Milady me mataría si intento saber quién es.

…

Eso no explicaba demasiado.

—Además…

—Además, ¿Qué?—preguntó ella incorporándose también.

—No, nada… ven, vamos, falta poco para que empiece la función—apuró empezando a caminar hacia la boletería.

Era tierna cuando se ponía nerviosa.

* * *

 

Se sentaron juntos en el medio de la sala y, para sorpresa de Marinette, la misma se fue llenando de gente.

—¿Cómo hiciste para venir?—pregunto por tener algún tipo de conversación—. Pensé que…

Adrien le sonrió mirándola de reojo.

—No saben que estoy acá—se encogió de hombros y la miró con complicidad.

—¿Usaste a Chat Noir para…?

Le hizo señal de silencio, y le guiñó un ojo. Marinette no dijo nada en el momento, ni cuando la película comenzó, no sabía que comentar al respecto. En un principio, la función fue entretenida, la película era interesante, desde la trama hasta los personajes y toda la magia que significaban aquellos espíritus de la naturaleza.

El problema vino cuando empezaron a escuchar una discusión, primero entre susurros y después más fuerte hasta ser una discusión a gritos antes de que una de las dos personas se retirara. Nunca vieron quien, debido a la oscuridad de la sala. Adrien se llevó una mano al rostro con disgusto.

—Lo siento, parece que últimamente...—le dijo en un susurro.

No terminó de hablar debido a que , de la nada, un pedazo de pared voló por encima de ellos y, terminó contra la pantalla del cine. Los gritos fueron automáticos, la mano de él sobre la de ella también. La gente, entre desorientada y temerosa, se volvieron hacia atrás, solo para ver lo que parecía un nuevo akumatizado.

Estaba siendo demasiado bueno para ser cierto, fue lo único que se cruzó por la cabeza de Marinette. Adrien tiró de ella y no tardaron de unirse a la gente que corría hacia las salidas de emergencia. Corrían al mismo ritmo que los demás y aún cuando salieron, él la llevó hasta la entrada de un callejón.

Él se sintió raro; no quería dejarla sola. Temía qué le pasará algo. Y no es que no confiaba en ella, pero… no se iba a sentir bien hasta saber que estaba lejos del peligro. Recordaba que dijo, un par de veces, que fue víctima del poder de un akumatizado. Convirtiéndose, por ejemplo, en un soldado del Caballero Negro. ¿Que si le pasaba eso y el tenía que pelear contra ella? No… no podía imaginarse algo así. No sabía cómo sentirse o qué hacer en la inmediatez.

Recién ahí la soltó y se miraron. Marinette no sabía cuál de los dos estaba más tenso o preocupado.

—Date vuelta—pidió, recuperando el aliento.

—¿Que?

—Me transformaré, te dejaré en un lugar seguro y…

—¡No! Yo encontraré mi manera para…

—Es peligroso, Milady puede arreglárselas unos momentos…

—Pero todavía no llegó—remarcó ella.

Adrien la contempló unos instantes, con la duda en los labios. No quería dejarla sola a su suerte cuando… ella le insistía con la mirada, le pedía que lo hiciera y vaya a cumplir su rol de héroe. Un estruendo no muy lejos de donde estaban, lo hizo reaccionar. Contra su voluntad.

—Prométeme que te pondrás a salvo—le dijo poniendo las manos sobre sus hombros.

Marinette asintió.

—Te lo prometo.

—No quiero que nada malo le pase a mi _princesa_ —agregó con una pseudo sonrisa triste.

Las mejillas de Marinette se prendieron como lámparas de navidad. Se sostuvieron la mirada y a ella le pareció notar un  _algo_  en él que no sabía exactamente qué era, peeero… le provocaba un  _otro algo_  que la hacía sentir diferente.

Y ahí se dio cuenta de porqué relacionaba su voz con Chat Noir y no en Adrien.

Fue tan sútil como ese detalle.

Hasta antes de ese día, con quien tuvo más relación y la misma era más significativa era con Chat Noir. Él siempre se preocupó por ella, buscó animarla cuando la vio mal, la hacía reír. Más como Ladybug, aunque este último tiempo sentía que Adrien era más Chat Noir que el chico que mostraba ser en clases. También era cierto que con Adrien su relación siempre estuvo rozando la nulidad de la amistad que otra cosa

Entonces sí, era obvio que al escuchar su voz con ese tono alegre y juguetón, iba a pensar primero en Chat Noir. Era algo bastante… simple, pero darse cuenta de ello era lo más cercano a la gran revelación del milenio que jamás tuvo.

Un nuevo estruendo la sacó de sus pensamientos y asintió.

—Estaré bien, no te preocupes—le aseguró.

Adrien asintió, no muy convencido y la vio irse. Se transformó sin cuidarse de que alguien lo viese y salió para asegurarse de que Marinette se alejaba a salvo antes de volcarse de lleno a su responsabilidad.

Le costó encontrarla entre la multitud que corría cada vez mas esparcida por las calles angostas. Y cuando le pareció verla y pretendía seguirla con la mirada, vio lo que parecía ser los vestigios de lo que hacía hasta hace unos segundos fue un auto volaba en dirección a la supuesta Marinette y alrededores.

Su primera reacción fue correr hacia allí a evitar que llegara a ella, y a cualquier otra persona. Pero no llegó; la sorpresa y el nuevo miedo que tenía por la seguridad de Marinette lo tomaron por sorpresa y retrasaron su capacidad de reacción. Se culpó por ello mientras se acercaba e inspeccionaba el lugar pese a la nube de polvo que se levantó. Asistió a algunas personas, pero no vio rastro de su princesa.

—¡Chat! —saludó Ladybug—¿Cuál es la situación?

—Eh… Ahm...—balbuceó inseguro mientras se debatía entre su responsabilidad y lo que quería.

Ladybug lo miró expectante.

—¿Estás bien?—había un ligero tono de preocupación.

—Sí, sí...ehm...—le dio una mirada a su alrededor—. Me pareció ver a alguien que…

* * *

 

Ladybug tuvo que hacer una pausa para hablar con él en el medio de la pelea. Era la primera vez que lo veía así de distraído y ya empezaba a preocuparse.

—¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?—inquirió

Chat la miró a los ojos y no tardó en esquivar la vista.

—No, no es nada  _milady_ ; terminemos rápido con esto—respuso él—. Tengo que estar en otro lado.

Ladybug frunció el ceño, ni convencida ni tranquila; menos con algo que no sabía era del todo cierto. Pero lo dejó ser, con una advertencia.

—Concéntrate, sino tardaremos más—él asintió, ella estuvo por volver a la batalla, cuando su compañero la llamó.

—Estuve aquí antes de que… todo empezara—le explicó—. Una salida con alguien a quien… con alguien a quien quiero.  **Mucho**. Tuve que abandonarla para… para transformarme. Y…

La primera reacción de Ladybug fue de sorpresa, por el tono culposo que usó su compañero. La segunda reacción, fue un sonrojo, porque entendió el significado que estaba debajo de " _alguien a quien quiero. Mucho"_. Se fijó si Chat la estaba observando, pero no parecía que lo hiciese.

—No pude asegurarme de que estaba a salvo antes de...—hizo un gesto con la mano para intentar de explicar el vacío que no podía decir.

—Estás preocupado—señaló entonces, con el corazón estrujado.

Chat Noir asintió, escapando de su mirada. Ella respiró hondo.

—Entiendo—pronunció—; pero con más razón. Concéntrate.

Consideró en decírselo. De verdad. Quizás eso lo relajaría, pero…

El peligro no de ser menos real si se lo decía.

Además, con mucha amargura, pensó que si él no podía lidiar con sus sentimientos, tampoco sería un buen héroe.


	7. Confesión

Costó, eh. Y cómo costó.

Pero lo hicieron. Ganaron, como de costumbre. Seguían imbatibles en la lucha contra Hawk Moth.

Ladybug estiró su brazo, esperando a que su compañero imitará el gesto y chocaran puños, pero eso no ocurrió. Chat miraba para todos lados como buscando a alguien. Suspiró, evaluando sus posibilidades. Sabía muy bien qué era y por qué. Al menos demostró ser competente para la situación.

Se acercó a él, mientras sus pendientes hacían el tercer pitido.

Dos minutos quedaban en el tintero.

—¿Chat Noir?

Él la miró con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Si, disculpa. Tengo que… debo… —musitó—. Lo siento Milady.

Pretendía saltar para marcharse, cuando ella se le adelantó y lo tomó del brazo.

—Te preocupas por ella.

—No quiero que le pase nada, es todo.

—Pero ¿La quieres?—sabia que estaba jugando con fuego al hacerse esa pregunta, pero… quizás sería la única manera de aclarar la duda.

Chat Noir guardó silencio unos segundos y asintió.

—Si, creo que sí.

Ladybug ahogó una risa. Y lo soltó.

—¿Solo crees?—preguntó mientras lo veía patear el suelo con discreción.

Se encogió de hombros y no la miró.

—Si, no lo sé… —hizo una pausa y suspiró—. No… no soy bueno con esto de los sentimientos y esas cosas.

Por fin, por gracia del destino y todos los dioses habidos y por haber, Adrien la correspondía en sentimientos. No sabía cómo sentirse al respecto. Su corazón latía demasiado rápido. Se mordió la lengua para no sonreír tanto y se armó de valor para interpretar el papel. Agradecía que él no se giraba del todo a mirarla.

—Bueno, pero no tuviste problemas conmigo.

Chat Noir rió y se encogió de hombros. No era la risa más honesta que le conoció.

—Porque fue distinto, todo con… Milady, fue distinto.

Respiró hondo y ella asintió.

—Me alegra saber que sientas algo así, por alguien.

Chat le dio una sonrisa amarga y asintió. Sus pendientes sonaron.

—Creo que mejor…

—Si...—ella asintió, incapaz de decirle que se quedará, que la viera.

Él asintió, sintiendo la situación rara. Su lady no era de actuar así.

—No te vayas demasiado lejos; si ella es… siente lo mismo, creo que también estará muy preocupada.

—Oh, si… espero que no, pero… gracias.

Y reticente, se alejó. Ladybug lo vio irse antes de respirar hondo y usar el minuto y monedas para encontrar un lugar para destransformarse.

* * *

 

Cómo Ladybug le dijo, encontró a Marinette en las calles cercanas al enfrentamiento final que tuvieron con El Crítico. Ya como Adrien, en un momento la abrazó al reconocerla. Luego se separó de ella y palpó los brazos y lados de la cabeza, en busca de alguna lesión.

—Marinette¿Estás bien?—fue la pregunta mientras la revisaba tan precariamente.

Ella tuvo que poner sus manos sobre las de él para que se detuviera y éstas descansaron sobre sus hombros. Se miraron a los ojos y se sostuvieron la mirada por lo que pareció una eternidad.

—Lo estoy, estoy bien—pronuncio y cuando estuvo por agregar algo más, se vio interrumpida por un súbito abrazo.

De esos que te abrazan hasta el alma y te sacan el relleno.

—Gracias al cielo— la exclamación de alivio le hizo cosquillas en la oreja, dando cuenta de la cercanía en la que estaba haciendo participe, se separó instantes luego para volver a mirarla a los ojos y hacerle el reclamo—. Te dije que te pusieras a salvo, no que fueras directamente a dónde estaba el peligro.

De la preocupación más extrema, al alivio más dramático al reclamo quedo. El rango emocional que ese chico manejaba era sorprendente. Así como olvidarse del espacio personal. Si, pese a que ya no la abrazaba, seguían irrealmente uno muy cerca del otro. Esos ojos estaban tan cerca que podía ver el detalle del iris con todo colores a ella se le subieron solos y lejos quedó la intención de ser honesta. ¿Pensar?¿Qué era eso?

—Ehm...Ahm...esssto...—intentó pronunciar.

—¿qué hubiese pasado si te pasaba algo? No puedo… yo...—su voz se quebró o se dio cuenta la naturaleza del reclamo que estaba haciéndole, y la volvió a abrazar—. No puedo… no quiero… jamás me hubiese perdonado…

—¿A...Adrien?—llamo con voz cauta.

Viendo que aquello no iba a ningún lado, sintió que no le quedaba otra que tomar la batuta e intentar encausar la conversación hacia algún lado.

Le costó hacer que se desplegara de ella, y aún más le costó hacer que la mirara a los ojos. Y cuando lo hizo… ah, cuando lo hizo. Esos ojos verdes no hicieron más que remover todo ese cumulo de sentimientos en el que ya no estaba segura de si pensar o no a qué se debía.

—Estoy bien, y estoy aquí —pronunció al fin—. Y también vos. Yo… estaba preocupada

La mirada estaba muy cerca y parecía atravesarla. Marinette dejó de mirarlo porque sentía que algo estaba pasando por su cabeza y no podía… No, no quería saber qué.

—No parecías… bien. No sabía qué hacer, pero no quería dejarte—seguía hablando ella. Era una media verdad; si, estuvo preocupada por él. Estuvo cerca de él, llamándole la atención por su comportamiento. —. Tenía miedo que algo te pasara y que…

Se interrumpió a si misma cuando vio y sintió la frente de él sobre la suya. Aquellos ojos estaban muy cerca. Más de lo que estuvieron hacía un momento. Y estaban vidriosos, rojos y mojados.

—¿Por qué...?—vio incluso como se mojaba los labios y peleaba para sacar las palabras que parecían ser las más dificiles de pronunciar— ¿Por qué estarías...?

Y la pregunta para hacerla estaba ahí, tan al alcance de su mano que podía sentirla, pero… manifestarla se le hacía tan complicado.

Tenía miedo. De la respuesta, de la pregunta en sí, de lo que podía pensar ella de él a raíz de su pregunta ¿qué pasaba si cambiaba de opinión sobre él por esa pregunta? Y Marinette mirándolo con esos ojos grandes, celeste cielo, a la espera de esa pregunta de la que ya no tenía vuelta atrás.

Era una estupidez, un miedo infantil, pero tan real para él que…

¿Por qué alguien se interesaría en él? Solo era una superficie de algo interesante, de algo que no estaba realmente ahí por todo lo que había detrás; su padre, su madre, el forzado horario y las infinidades de actividades, la soledad y la falta de…

bueno,

no es algo que quisiera admitir ni siquiera en sus pensamientos, pero era muy consciente de ello.

—...interesada en mi?

Vio la sorpresa en aquellos ojos. Una sonrisa dulce y cómo las manos se metían debajo de los brazos solo para poder pasar por encima de sus hombros y rodear su cuello con cariño. Adrien sintió una sensación agradable mientras el vello de su nuca se erizaba por las posteriores caricias.

—Porque tienes un corazón de oro, porque no necesitas ser Chat para estar ahí, hacerme reír o pasar un buen momento juntos —respondió, encogiéndose de hombros ella—. No… no hay mucho más, que se pueda poner en palabras al menos.

…

No era para pensarla demasiado después de eso. Más cuando te decían algo que no esperabas escuchar. Algo que te conmovía y terminaba de sellar esos sentimientos que fueron, durante mucho tiempo, ignorados por miedo y por… desprecio propio.

Más cuando sus cuerpos estaban más cerca de lo que jamás habían estado.

Sobretodo cuando sus labios estaban a escasos centímetros.


	8. Tocar el Cielo con las Manos

Era… extraño. No el hecho de besarse. Bueno, sí, eso también, pero lo que era extraño eran las sensaciones, las reacciones de sus cuerpos y de sus mentes.

Marinette no podía evitar dibujar diferencias con las anteriores veces que besó a Adrien, siendo éste Chat Noir. Y, para empezar, ambos estaban conscientes. Para seguir, ambos querían eso.

Y… era extraño porque fue como una explosión, seguida de frío en las puntas de los dedos y en la médula espinal, seguido del fuego de querer más.

Sintieron las manos como que les sobraba ahí, ¿Dónde ubicarlas? En las caderas y en los hombros, donde debía estar, les pesaba ya del tiempo y como que se les hacía muy antinatural que estén tanto tiempo en un mismo lugar ¿no se suponía que debían moverlas? Cuando lo hacían, para acompañar ese beso extra-largo con caricias en el otro, sus dedos se chocaban, se enredaban en los cabellos del otro y se tironeaban…y no, les faltaba coordinación.

Y quizás más edad.

Al separarse, les faltaba el aire. Les sobraba ganas de seguir, pero… se miraban y se reían. La boca roja, la fatiga y las ganas de seguir respirando estaban ahí. Y se reían porque todo les parecía irreal, ajeno a ellos cuando eso no podía estar más alejado de la realidad.

En ese momento, Chat Noir estaba en las ropas de Adrien; era el que le sonreía, era el que la miraba con esas ganas egoístas de querer más.

¿Y ahora ? ¿Qué?

El viento levantó el frío y les hizo recordar que estaban a la intemperie. Les hizo recordar que estaban cortos de tiempo. Adrien se llevó una mano al rostro y maldijo en voz baja.

—Tengo que… Tengo que irme—mencionó—. Perdón. Yo quisiera quedarme, pero…

Marinette tuvo que poner una mano sobre su brazo para que dejara de balbucear. Adrien sonrió, nervioso.

—No hay problema, lo entiendo—pronunció ella, con una sonrisa.

Se despidieron con un beso mucho más corto antes de que Adrien saliese corriendo.

* * *

 

Desde entonces, fue hablar con Alya, hiper emocionada, contarle los detalles de todo el suceso: desde el café hasta el reencuentro. Inventó, como no podía ser de otra manera, detalles de la separación por el ataque (detalles con los que ambos se pusieron de acuerdo previamente).

Fue hablar hasta tarde por mensajes de texto. Fue dibujar los nombres entre corazones en todas las hojas. Fue ver cómo Adrien hablaba con Chloé cuando ella hizo una escena por verlos caminando de la mano. Fue llevarlo a su casa a cenar, con sus padre preguntando de todo y suspirando por todo. Fue, incluso, ir a cenar a la casa de Adrien, con un Gabriel no muy interesado en ella y una Marinette muy nerviosa por temor a que la recordara de aquella vez que le devolvió el libro sobre los Miraculous.

Fue preguntarse, todos los días, si debía decirle quién era.

Cada día que pasaban, cada minuto, la carga se hacía mucho más pesada todavía y la duda flaqueaba más. Ya no se cuestionaba la capacidad de Adrien para ser Chat Noir, al contrario. Entendía que esa libertad que tenía era el motor suficiente para que se apegara a su responsabilidad como superhéroe; mientras más buscara su libertad, más comprometido estaba con defender París y proteger su propia identidad para mantener el anonimato. No se sentía mal por no habérselo dicho antes, en su momento tenía sus dudas y hasta no estar segura… bueno, estaba bien que se guardara silencio.

Pero ahora era otro cantar.

Ella sabía que él era lo suficientemente responsable como para manejar la verdad, para aceptarla. ¿Pero se enojaría porque ella guardó el silencio mientras él se lo dijo tan abiertamente? Estaría en todo su derecho, entonces.

Y lo sabía.

Y le daba miedo.

Pero no era porque su sueño finalmente se había hecho realidad y esa era su única amenaza.

No.

Le daba miedo porque ella tenía un montón de sentimientos en su piel, en su cuerpo. Como ya no había diferencia entre Adrien y Chat Noir, los dos eran la misma persona, dulce, amable y completamente entregado a sus sentimientos.

Los dos eran el chico que la tomaba de la mano cuando caminaban juntos, el que le mandaba un mensaje con el timing justo para que no se olvidara  _eso_  justo é _se_  día, el que le besaba la mano y llamaba princesa, que la abrazaba cuando ella estaba mal, el que se dormía en su diván cuando debía posar para uno de sus dibujos y tenía la expresión más tierna del mundo mundial. El que tenía la voz que hacía que su piel se erizara de placer y los labios más dulces e impacientes. El que tenía los abrazos de oso más estrechos y los susurros más suaves.

Y no quería perder eso. No quería perder nada de eso porque ni en sus sueños más deseados hubiese esperado que todo se sintiese tan… tan.

Pero sabía, también, que si guardaba silencio, el día que lo dijese (o peor, se enterase), sería multiplicado por cada día no confesado.

* * *

 

Tenía que admitir, que de todos los akumatizados, ese sería, por lejos, su favorito por lo peligroso que se le hacía. Didáctico tenía la habilidad de convertir París en distintos Juegos de mesa. Que el cuatro en linea, que batalla naval, que el de la oca, que el juego de la vida, que Monopoly… y ¿quién es quién?

Todo París era un juego enorme de mesa, un frankenstein que combinaba demasiados juegos. Y de ninguna manera ellos querían participar de eso. Pero tenían que llegar a Mr. Didáctico, que se encontraba en la Torre Eiffel, supervisando que no hubiese "tramposos"

Cada vez que uno de los dos quería ir por afuera del tablero, todas las piezas (que anteriormente habían sido transeúntes) los atacaban. Y simplemente eran demasiados como para seguir oponiéndose a ellos de ahí hasta la Torre Eiffel y luchar contra Mr. Didáctico.

Chat Noir empezaba a impacientarse y a preocuparse. Ladybug sabía muy bien qué era lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza.

—Ella estará bien, no te preocupes—le aseguró poniendo una mano en su hombro.

Él la miró sin muchas esperanzas.

—Gracias, pero… terminemos con esto de una vez así puedo… —suspiró, sin terminar la frase.

Ella se mordió el labio inferior. Quizás no era el mejor momento, peeero…

—Mira, hay algo que te tengo que decir—expresó ella, los ojos verdes la miraron, con curiosidad.

—Con todo respeto, milady, pero ¿no puede esperar?

—Es importante—hubo un algo en su mirada, no supo muy bien qué, pero Chat entendió que ella necesitaba decirlo en ése momento.

—Oh… en ese caso, soy todo oídos—pronunció con un intento de sonrisa.

—Marinette está a salvo—expresó trémula, juntando sus manos en gesto nervioso.

Chat Noir apenas movió su cabeza hacia un lado y entrecerró los ojos, intentando comprender.

—Pero yo...—comenzó a decir y cambio el peso de su cuerpo de un pie a otro—… no recuerdo haberle dicho que… ella se llamaba Marinette.

—Sí, lo sé.

Sus miradas se encontraron. Una culpable y la otra incierta. Una serie inaudita de razones mucho más válidas se atropellaron en la cabeza de Chat Noir para hacerse oir. Que podía haberlos visto, que podía habérsele escapado una vez cuando no estaba prestando atención, que la conoció y ella le dijo… Tantas pero tantas justificaciones.

Y sin embargo, por la mirada que ella le daba sabía que sólo una era verdadera. Y era esa que era más fácil de pensar.

Hubo silencio y, el dado tamaño de una pelota de fútbol cayó frente a ellos. Era su turno de jugar.

Pero ni Chat Noir ni Ladybug tenían prisa.

—Espera ¿Estás sugiriendo que…? —preguntó y se interrumpió intentando articular sus palabras—. Pero… esa vez que Timebreaker estabas con… y esa vez con… Horrificadora… y hace nada cuando… El Crítico… y…

Esa expresión estaba ahí y Ladybug no podía hacer otra cosa más que ver.

Sí, esa misma expresión de desilusión, de dolor. La que conocía del día que ella no se apareció cuando pasó lo de Glaciator.


	9. Resolución

Una oca de plástico, de color amarillo empujó las piernas de Chat Noir. Estaban apurándolos a que jueguen. El rubio bufó sin poder hacer mucho más.

—Creo que tendremos que hablar de esto… después—murmuró.

Ladybug asintió, sin mucho ánimo. Hubo un suspiro de ambos, bastante sincronizado. Chat Noir pateó, quizás con un poco más de fuerza de lo usual, el dado.

Un seis.

Corrieron las casillas asignadas, Chat Noir intentaba poner en orden sus ideas. Existía una posibilidad de que Ladybug le estuviese mintiendo para que él trabajase mejor. Era mínima. Pero, si la conocía (y lo hacía), ella no le mentiría. No para beneficiarse.

Sabía que si le mentía era para protegerlo ¿De qué? Vaya uno a saber. No creía que hubiese peligro que pudiesen vencer. Además, eso implicaba muchas más preguntas de las que podía imaginarse.

Pero no tenía que desviarse del tema para no pensar en lo que le dolía. La omisión. El "pude habértelo dicho todo este tiempo y no lo hice", el por qué no se lo dijo antes, la sensación de traición porque él se abrió con ella, pero no fue al revés ¿Que más sabía que él no?

Tampoco quería indagar más en sus sentimientos. Eso no iba a ser bueno y lo sabía. Entonces… ¿Entonces qué? ¿No podía simplemente avanzar ignorando ese tema? Por ahora, ¿aunque sea? Saltear el problema.

 _Voilá_.

Antes de llegar a la cuarta casilla, Chat Noir la detuvo con un gesto.

—Tengo una idea—pronunció. Su tono fue más frío del que quiso que fuese.

Sacó su bastón con una mano y con la otra, tomó a su compañera por la cintura.

—¿No va eso contra las… Reglas?—inquirió adivinando sus intención.

—Vamos a averiguarlo.

Y activó el bastón. Ambos se elevaron hasta alcanzar una altura considerable y luego,Chat Noir, inclinó el bastón hacia delante. Cayendo con rapidez y aterrizando en una casilla al azar.

Mr. Didáctico empezó a gritar "¡Trampa! ¡Trampa! ¡Trampa!"con su vocecita chillona. Y con suerte ambos pudieron aterrizar mientras las piezas empezaban a atacarlos.

—¡Objeción!— sin mirar a su lady, Chat Noir habló con voz clara.

El rostro de Mr. Didáctico apareció a través de una carta de ¿Quien es quien? Con su nombre debajo. El hombre lo miraba con el ceño fruncido.

—Las reglas no dicen que deben ser casilleros consecutivos— enunció—solo que debemos movernos.

* * *

 

Mr. Didáctico terminó por aceptar aquél pequeño vacío legal, tras leer las reglas en un murmullo apenas audible. No se lo tomó bien, igual. Bufó, guardó el libro y se alejó sin decir demasiado. Chat Noir sonrió triunfante por la pequeña victoria y siguió repitiendo aquella movida.

Volvieron a repetir esa movida una vez más y en las sucesivas veces, hasta alcanzar la Torre Eiffel y subirla.

Ya para ese entonces, a Mr. Didactico no le importó si estuviesen haciendo trampa o no; comenzó a atacarlos de todas formas.

Escalar el monumento icónico de Francia fue lo más difícil para ambos y se estuvieron ayudando sin decirse demasiado. No encontraban palabras para decirse otras que no fuesen las necesarias. Todo lo que los rodeaba a ellos era una incomoda aura de tensión que no sabían cómo romper y que, sabían, no era el momento. Así que tenían que ser maduros, dejar el tema a un lado y concentrarse. Si ganaban, ya habría tiempo de sobra para hablar, llorar y reclamarse.

Si ganaban.

Y quizás porque ambos querían hablar, o quizás porque Chat Noir quería hablar y Ladybug solo era diligente. Pero de alguna manera se las arreglaron para llegar a la cima juntos.

Ellos ya estaban al tanto de que Mr. Didáctico podía convertirlos en piezas de alguno de sus juegos, por lo que esquivaban cualquier ataque él les lanzase mientras pensaban cómo conseguir libro de reglas.

Fue un descuido, sencillamente. Perdió noción del espacio en el que se encontraba y terminó cayendo por el centro de la Torre. Chat Noir consiguió detener la caída con su bastón y cuando se irguió buscando a su compañera, la vio pasar a su lado, en caída libre igual que él. Intentó estirar el brazo, pero no fue suficiente para llegar a ella. A simple vista, parecía que no reaccionaba para frenar la caida por sus propios medios y eso lo puso nervioso. Así que hizo lo primero que se le cruzó por la cabeza: dejarse caer.

Tomó su bastón y dejó que la gravedad hiciera lo suyo, sin saber si la iba a alcanzar o no. La vio (o le pareció) que estiraba su mano hacia él y la imitó, quizás con la esperanza de que llegaría antes a ella si lo hacía.

No obstante…

En el momento en que sus dedos se tocaron, en el instante en que llegó a su cuerpo y la abrazó con fuerza, ella le correspondió el abrazo y…

 _click_.

El bastón se activó, estirándose hacia ambos lados y encontrando muescas entre los espacios huecos de la torre hasta frenar por completo la caída. De la sorpresa, el abrazo fuerte se debilitó y sin que él lo deseara, vio y sintió como Ladybug se escapaba de su agarre y lo único que pudo hacer era observar como caía.

Hasta que vio un algo blanco pasar rozandolo y llegar a ella.

Y al momento siguiente, ella no estaba.

—¡ **NO**!—gritó intentando moverse sin mucho éxito.

Tuvo que pelearse contra la gravedad y consigo mismo para lograr retraer su bastón de nuevo. Al desviarse, lo hizo con el tiempo justo, dado que vio como segundos después pasaba otro algo blanco que suponía que era la carta destinada a atraparlo a él.

* * *

 

El resto fue un poco de lo mismo, pero se sintió raro por tener que hacerlo solo. Tuvo tiempo y oportunidad para ver como Ladybug forcejeaba para salir de aquel encierro bidimensional, pero no tenía mucho exito. Tuvo que pelear un mano a mano con Mr. Didáctico y lo venció más que nada por su velocidad y buenos reflejos más que por otra cosa. Robar el libro de reglas sin que se diera cuenta fue un detalle que lo lleno de placer pese a toda la situación. Le gustaba hacer uso de sus habilidades sigilosas y tener éxito.

Una vez arrancadas las hojas, el Akuma salió libro. Intentó agarrarlo, pero traspasó su mano, dejandole una sensación rara. Sabía y recordaba muy bien la consecuencia si uno se escapaba sin ser restaurado.

La idea no tardó en acudir a su cabeza y… ¿Por qué no?

— _Cataclism_!

La mariposa se desintegró en sus manos. La sensación no era la mejor de todas, pero al menos lo detuvo.

El tema estaba que…

no tenía forma o idea de liberar a Ladybug.

Pegó la tarjeta en la pared más cercana a la altura de sus ojos y se sentó. Ella lo miraba.

Hubo silencio unos segundos.

—¿Puedes hablar? ¿Me escuchas?—inquirió.

—Si—ambos parecieron sorprenderse por eso.

Un largo "uhmmmm" salió de ellos al mismo tiempo. Se miraron. Se sonrieron. Recordaron la situación y sus sonrisas se borraron. Suspiraron, de nuevo, al mismo tiempo.

—Deja de imitarme—se quejó Chat Noir.

—¡No te estoy imitando! Tú lo estás haciendo— se quejó haciendo una mueca con su rostro.

Ese gesto que hizo era muy Marinette a ojos de Chat Noir y su expresión cambió a una más dolida. Esta vez, ella sí lo imitó.

—No hay manera para decirte que…

—Lo sé—interrumpió él suspirando—. Entiendo todo el baile con el "no reveles tu identidad" y eso, pero… nunca me imaginé que, de todas las personas…

Ella asintió sin decir mucho.

—Más porque yo sí lo hice; y está bien, tenés tus… prioridades y principios, pero… no sé, no deja de doler que no… no hayas confiado en mí para decirmelo antes.

La destransformación sucedió sola. y en el tiempo justo que él se pasaba el dorso de su mano por el borde del ojo, para limpiar una discreta lágrima. Ella apretó los puños e intentó no dejar llevarse por sus emociones.

—Pero no llegaremos a nada hablándolo ahora. Hay que sacarte de ahí, primero—finalizó.

Ella asintió a duras penas.

—¿Si haces tu…?—pregunto Adrien, haciendo gesto con un yoyo invisible.

Se miraron. No había nada que perder.

— _Lucky Charm_!

En sus manos, cayó un tablero con seis hileras de fichas. Todo con el característico rojo con lunares negros. Ambos se quedaron observando el objeto.

—Es… un tablero—comentó ella—. De Quién es quién.

Plagg observó la situación y miró.

—¿Cómo se juega?

Ambos miraron al kwami.

—Faltan piezas para jugar—aclaró Ladybug.

—Pero ¿Cuál es el objetivo?

—Tienes que adivinar cual es el personaje que el otro jugador eligió—continuó ella.

—¿Y como…?

—Son dos tableros con todos los personajes y uno tiene que hacer preguntas para ir averiguando quien no es.

—¿Y cuando sabes quién es, ganás?

—Si. El jugador lo anuncia y si es, gana la partida.

—¿Entonces solo tienes que decir su nombre?—preguntó Plagg, ya no con la inocencia de antes.

—Pero…—Adrien miró a Ladybug, con duda.

Sus ojos se volvieron a encontrar.

—¿No sabes si es mi nombre o... mi otro nombre?—dijo de manera sutil ella.

El rubio asintió.

—Entonces, pregunta; como en el juego—propuso el kwami.

Ambos se miraron, de nuevo.

—Conoces a ambas—insistió el kwami.

Adrien hizo una mueca, pero asintió.

—¿Usas ropas con lunares?

La carta vibró con luz verde y Ladybug miró a su alrededor.

—¿Son lunares… blancos?

La carta vibró con luz roja.

—Supongo que es un no.

Ladybug sonrió levemente.

—¿Ves? Ni siquiera tuviste que hacer una pregunta profunda—Plagg acotó. Ladybug soltó una pequeña risa y Adrien sonrió.

—Eso es porque no tienes que tolerarlo todos los días.

El kwami bufó.

—Entonces… ¿Eres Ladybug?

La carta brillo encegueciendo a Plagg y Adrien por unos instantes. Cuando el brillo mermó, Ladybug estaba frente a él. Lo primero que hicieron, fue abrazarse y soltar un largo suspiro de alivio. Les iba a costar mucho admitir que estaban preocupados por lo mismo.

Y eso que todavía se debían bien esa charla.

* * *

 

Tras traer de regreso la normalidad a París, ambos aterrizaron en una calle poco transitada y Ladybug no tardó demasiado en destransformarse. Adrien y Marinette se miraron.

Ya el deber terminó.

Ya sólo quedaba hablar.

El silencio los atrapó un largo rato.

—Entonces…¿caminamos?—invitó Marinette.

—Conozco un lugar donde podemos comprar café para llevar y es bastante bueno, si quieres—ofreció él.

Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no se tomaron de las manos al caminar.


	10. Final

—Entonces, no confiabas en mi.

—No me des esa mirada,...

—¿Qué mirada?

—¡Esa misma! ¡Es como si fueras un gatito mojado por la lluvia pidiendo comida porque lleva semanas sin comer!

—¡No estoy haciendo esa mirada!

—Bueno, ahora no.

Adrien rió y los dos se miraron. Por supuesto que iban a irse por la tangente si no querían hablar de eso. Por más que estuviesen hablando de eso. El rubio juntó aire en la boca y lo soltó haciendo un "plop" que la hizo reír. Marinette lo estaba desesperando y suponía que ella reaccionaba así porque él causaba el mismo efecto en ella.

Los dos estaban nerviosos, los dos tenían miedo. Miedo de que lo que no se dijo pudiese lastimarlos.

La vio incorporarse en su lugar, enderezar la espalda y dejar la bolsa de croissants entre sus piernas. La vio y sintió como tomaba sus manos y lo miraba a los ojos con franqueza.

—Sí, no confiaba en vos —confesó, finalmente y Adrien sintió como el corazón le daba un pequeño vuelco—. No confiaba en que ibas a entender la situación por más que te lo explicase, porque no importaba cómo, nunca dejaba de sonar mal.

Ella suspiró, la charla se le estaba haciendo difícil, más con Adrien poniendo caras sin darse cuenta de que las ponía. Cada expresión de tristeza le partía un poco más el alma y el amargaba la existencia.

Pero ahí estaba.

Ahí estaban.

—No importaba cuanto lo ensayase, siempre… sonaba mal. Todo—remarcó con angustia y se quedó a medio camino entre empezar una nueva oración o quedarse en silencio—. Supongo que nunca pude tener el valor suficiente para decirte la verdad.

Adrien se inclinó hacia delante, sin poder evitar adquirir una postura más pensativa. Su mirada no estaba en ella, sino en la información que intentaba comprender. El viento de invierno soplaba, pero ninguno de los dos lo sentía realmente. No tocaron el café desde que se sentaron, sino que sentaron sobre la misma banca de frente al otro y empezaron. O intentaron empezar porque no podían decir dos palabras antes de quedarse mirando los ojos del otro o una queja fuera de lugar para romper con la tensión.

Así lograron sobrevivir hasta aquel momento de la conversación que se debían.

—Tenías miedo de cómo pudiese reaccionar—teorizó poco después. Marinette asintió y él la miró.

Otra vez con esa mirada. Ella terminó de soltarlo para crispar sus manos. Las ganas de que tenía de abrazarlo en ese momento. Y sabia que estaba tan fuera de lugar. Tomó aire y respiró profundo.

—Lo siento. Perdón. Lo siento…

Adrien negó con la cabeza.

—No, lamento no haber podido darte esa confianza antes—comentó él con un asomo de sonrisa triste—, que hayas tenido que esperar a que la situación nos sobrepasara para que…

Se interrumpió para inhalar aire e interrumpir un inminente quiebre de voz, de esos que antecedía un llanto. Los ojos de Marinette ya estaban llenos de agua.

—No… no es tu culpa, es que...—intentó explicar, sin demasiado éxito.

Y, como otras tantas veces, ambos se imitaron. El llanto salió solo.

Ahí, en esa plaza pequeña e íntima, el silencio natural se interrumpió con ellos llorando. No buscaron abrazarse, no buscaron consolarse. Solo lloraron.

—Esta bien, entiendo —susurró Adrien, ella lo miró, con sus ojos empañados y llorosos—. O creo que entiendo. Me duele, sí, pero… no estoy enojado, Marinette.

No obstante, su tono no le traía paz, noble traía alivio. Creía en sus palabras, pero no… no era todo lo que tenía para decirle.

—¿Entonces?—tanteo, temerosa de la respuesta.

Él se encogió de hombros y miró para otro lado. No quería responderle, siendo honestos. No quería hacerlo porque sabía que la respuesta le dolería más.

Por eso podía decir que la entendía.

—Tienes que admitir que es medio irónico—comentó, revolviendo sus bolsillos, buscando los pañuelos descartables.

Los dos eran un desastre, con el cabello revuelto y las marcas de las lágrimas, los ojos rojos y las narices que parecían ser goteras. Le dio una sonrisa débil, quebradiza, pero con un intento de alegría.

—Bastante, a decir verdad—continuo mientras probaba suerte en otro—. Pocos pueden contar la misma historia que nosotros.

—Adrien...—le reclamo con la voz todavía débil.

—No quiero decírtelo, princesa. No quiero ver… más lágrimas. O que entiendas algo que no es—encontrando el pequeño paquete, lo extrajo del bolsillo y saco tanto para sí como para ella—. Lo importante es que esto no es… no es el fin de nada.

Marinette no insistió,pese a que no se quedó tranquila.

—Solo espero que la próxima vez, puedas confiar en decirmelo—pidio arrugando su pañuelo desechable y guardandolo en los bolsillos de su abrigo—. Yo voy a intentar ser más…¿Confiable? Ni siquiera sé cuál es la palabra…

Una sonrisa pequeña se asomó en su rostro.

—Pero no es tu culpa—comenzo Marinette, pero Adrien negó con la cabeza

—No, es de ambos—insistio—. Si te hubiese inspirado más… confianza, te hubieses sentido más cómoda para decirmelo antes.

Las lágrimas de Marinette volvieron a brotar solas, junto con un llanto desconsolado. Adrien la acercó así y la abrazó. Ninguno de los dos dijo mucho después de eso.

* * *

 

El cansancio les ganó y Adrien la acompañó hasta su casa. Esta vez, tomados de la mano y hasta abrazados en un corto tramo porque caminar así se les hizo incómodo.

Al principio, tardaron en volver a la normalidad del trato. Las palabras salían con miedo, oxidadas y ya no había tanto contacto como antes. Sus amigos cercanos no tardaron en señalarlo, pero ambos se hicieron los desententidos.

Pero luego, la necesidad de estar juntos primó por encima del miedo. Fueron recuperando la cotideanidad de su relación, estando un poco más pendiente del otro, buscando construir una relación un poco más estable, más sólida donde pudiesen hablarse sin miedo o dudas.

Hubo roces, hubo discusiones, como cualquier otra pareja, la diferencia estaba en que podían sentarse a hablarlo por más que les doliera la situación. Valoraban su relación por sobre todo lo que les pudiese pasar.

El ronroneo y el sonido del cascabel le hicieron dar un respingo. Abrió los ojos y apenas intento moverse, escuchó el quejido propio de su pareja, negado a que ella se moviera.

—Estoy cómodo...—hablo con la voz cargada de sueño.

—Tu rodilla, muévela...—se quejó ella intentando moverse.

—¡Pero estoy cómodo!

Ella gruñó y el rezongo, pero terminó complaciéndola. Masticó un gracias y tanteó el lugar en busca de la mano enguantada y con garras. Al encontrarla, tiró de ella y para abrazarla, pegando más el torso de Chat Noir a su espalda. La vibración de su ronroneo fue llevándola de a poco al mundo de los sueños.

—Quiero quedarme así—pidió él en un susurro.

—No estaría mal—comento Marinette antes de bostezar—. Así juntos… no estaría nada mal.

El sol de la tarde entraba por su ventana, llegando al diván y acariciando el rostro de ambos, fomentando el sueño. Era una de las pocas veces que tenían esa intimidad, ese espacio entre patrullas, peleas contra akumatizados y deberes "civiles". El sueño les ganaba y de estar sentados, pasaron a estar acurrucados con la mitad de las piernas colgando, incómodas. Pero a ninguno de los dos le importaba ese detalle, ellos estaban cómodos por el simple hecho de estar uno al lado del otro.


End file.
